Come What May
by CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin
Summary: A story about a time, A story about a place, A story about a people. But most of all a story about love. A love that will live forever. Songfic. Come What May from Moulin Rouge.


She had betrayed me. Her. The diamond of the Moulin Rouge. Chiron's precious _Thalia_, her name meant nothing to me now. We stood, well I stood, on the stage. The entire cast of Spectacular Spectacular stood around me dumb founded. I was momentarily confused, but then, I found my voice. I crouched down and looked her in those transfixing eyes of hers. "You are nothing to me." I stood upright and reached into my coat and pulled out the large wad of money I had gotten for my type writer. I threw it in her face. I turned to look at the man seated at the end of the front row. He stared at me with eyes so full of hate I could feel the killer intent just pouring off him. "This woman is yours now." I spat at him. "I've paid my whore." I practically shouted now. I had wasted so much time on this ridiculous play and now I have nothing to show for it. I walked off the stage and stood next to the Duke for a few moments. Our eyes met, each one hating the other with such a passion and intensity, but only for I moment. I turned from him and began the long walk down the center alise out of the Moulin Rouge. Out of this Nightmare, back to reality.

The tears fell freely from my eyes. I felt my heart breaking. Chiron looked as though he was about to panic, so he did what he always does in that position. Improvise. He let out a hearty laugh, "Do you think I am fooled? Though he has changed his clothes that whelp is nothing more than the penniless sitar player." He then got down next to me. "Darling its for the best." He whispered, the Duke was very close. "The show must go on.." He spoke as though for once, he didn't want it to. "And now my bride, you must recite your wedding vows!" He projected as he stood, helping me up. My body was frail, barely able to support my weight. I didn't have long. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed out from backstage followed by words that I hadn't heard in far too long.. "The greatest thing, you'll ever learn is just to love! And be loved! In return!" I knew that voice, so I wracked my brain one last time. I had to tell Percy. He had to know, if it was the last thing I did. So, with a shaky voice, I began to sing..

_Never knew.. I could feel.. like this.. _

It was our song.

_It's like I've never seen.. The sky before.. _

The song he forbade her to sing.

_Want to vanish.. Inside your kiss.. _

It was a trick.. It had to be.. Just a few more steps.

_Everyday I'm loving you.. More and More.. _

I had stopped in my tracks.

_Listen to my heart! Can you hear it sing? _

I turned around.

_Come back to me.. And forgive everything! _

She stopped for a hasty breath.

_Seasons may change.. Winter to spring.._

"I love you.."

_Till the end.. of.. time..._

My mind was moving at a million miles an hour. I contemplated and threw out ideas so fast it'd make my head spin if I didn't know what I was doing. But then, my heart stepped in, and love squashed all those thoughts, and my voice returned to me..

_Come what.. may.. _

The whole house had turned and was watching him.

_Come what may.._

_Come what may..._

_Come what may..!_

It had worked.

_I will love you! _

Both their voices harmonized, her a second behind him, it was breath taking.

_Until my dying.. Day!_

_Come what may! _

The whole house was on the edge of their seats. The orchestra had come to a pause.

_I will love you... _

_Until my dying...! day...!_

The curtain began to fall as roses and their pedals fell all around us. A wide smile graced his face as he held me. He couldn't feel how weak I was. Consumption was taking its toll. My time was nearing. Somewhere behind me the stage manager called out, "Stand by for curtain call!" Percy's smile was bright. He knew he had won. He had won my heart. A prize so valuable to him that he probably never thought he would. He took my hand and started to go line up.

The bohemian writer from England finally had his prize, but his joy would be short lived. He was barely able to take two steps with his love before she collapsed. The consumption in her body taking its toll, finishing what it had started. "Thalia!" He cried in shock as she collapsed. Her breaths were short and labored, pain filled sounds exited her mouth. Along with blood. His fingers lightly brushed the trickle of crimson that had leaked from her mouth. "Somebody get some help!" He shouted, his normally calm and happy voice had an eerily terrified ere. "Percy.." she wheezed, "I'm dying.. Percy.." All those present could see the shock in his eyes, the pain, the realization. He stared into her eyes, as tears fell from his. "No.." He murmured, his voice failing him. "You must go on Percy.." He shook his head. Go on? The thought of losing her shook him to his core. "Tell a story Percy... You have so much.. to give.." He was just short of sobbing, and she was fading fast. "Promise me." He nodded weakly and pressed his lips to hers, for what would be the last time. "I love you.. Percy.." Then, the only sound heard backstage was the sound of the last breath leaving her mouth. He broke. He sobbed openly. She was gone... She was gone..

_Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. And then one, not so very special day, I went to my type writer and I wrote our story. _

_A story about a time.._

_A story about a place..._

_A story about a people.._

_But most of all.._

_A story about love. _

_A love that will live forever. The end. _

* * *

**This has been sitting in my doc manager for a long time. I just felt like finishing it today... Don't know why. **

**I know I haven't updated The Power of Three or 14 Very Bitter Beings in a while, The thing is the huge lack of free time on my part. I live a very busy life. **

**I'll do my best to have a new chapter up for 14 before November comes upon us. No promises. **

**May the stories continue. ~Muffin**


End file.
